


Your Heart's Desire

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In First Year, by chance, Draco finds the Mirror of Erised in a deserted classroom.  The changing images he sees there of Harry Potter haunt him through the years, until after the war, in Eighth Year, he finally finds the way to make his heart's desire come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-page animated story and art drawn for the 2009 Harry/Draco Fanart Fest for the following prompt:
> 
> **Time-period or theme:** School years  
>  **Place:** Hogwarts  
>  **Emotion:** Loneliness  
>  **Sense:** Sight  
>  **Object:** Mirror of Erised  
>  **Action:** Kiss
> 
> **Important Note for Viewing:** This is a multi-webpage story with animated art. Most of the animations are short so they should load quickly, however, please allow a little time if a page's picture is not immediately present or if it runs slowly while the browser is loading the file. The animation should run up to speed the second time through if the animation repeats. If it does not, you may replay it by refreshing the page in your browser. You will see this little arrow  in the bottom right corner of the art when the animation is complete. Please wait for the arrow to appear before clicking the link to the next page.

**Your Heart's Desire**

Please click on the image below to read/view the story and art. Please note that this link goes off site.

  
[ ](http://www.dianamccabe.com/naadi/erised/yhd_titlepage.html)


End file.
